Genpachi Inukai
(TV series) (Drama CD) |english voice = Andrew Love}} Genpachi Inukai (犬飼 現八 Inukai Genpachi) is the holder of the Integrity Bead. He is a captain of the Imperial Military Police. Three years ago, he along with his foster brother, Kobungo Inuta were sent on assignment to the north and both were attacked by demons. As a result of the incident, he can turn into a demon that devours supernatural beings. He and Nui Inuta were engaged before he left and she had committed suicide when he returned. Appearance Genpachi is a handsome young man with short black hair that almost seem green and violet eyes. There is a peony-shaped birthmark on his right cheek. He is most commonly seen in military uniform but when he does not work he is either wearing casual clothes when he goes out or a kimono when he stays in. Personality Genpachi is a quiet person often seen to give very little care to details. However, he seems to be quite interested in Shino often seen to be watching the latter very closely, feeding him and helping him during missions given by Rio Satomi. As a Captain of the Imperial Military Police, Genpachi is seen to take his work very seriously. He demonstrate an ability to keep his thoughts and emotions in check which allows him to be very efficient at his job. History Genpachi is one of two survivors of a demon massacre in the North of the country (the other one being Kobungo). Nui Inuta (Genpachi's fiancee) was Kobungo Inuta's sister who learned that she committed suicide when Genpachi was coming back alive from the North as she was pregnant with another man's child and felt that she was unable to face him. This caused much grief to Genpachi and, as a result, he tried to commit suicide. However, he failed each and every time due to his now-demonic body. Skills Lightning Demon Genpachi can change into lighting demon, Raiki. Lightning :He is capable of summoning lightning. Healing :Thanks to demon's powers, he instantly regenerates. Eating demons :As a demon, Genpachi eats only demons. Relationships Kobungo Inuta Kobungo is Genpachi's foster brother and close friend who was the brother of Nui Inuta (Genpachi's late fiancee) and tried to help Genpachi overcome his grief. Kobungo knew about Nui's pregnancy but refused to tell the truth to Genpachi since he believed that this would only worsen Genpachi's condition. Kobungo is often exasperated by Genpachi's interest in Shino, going as far as hiding the grown-up Shino while thinking that this Shino is exactly Genpachi's type. Shino Inuzuka Genpachi considers Shino as a friend to whom he was attracted due to the latter's willpower and desire to live. Genpachi is often seen to eye Shino as a possible future partner, often mentioning that he wishes Shino would grow up faster. Sosuke Inukawa Genpachi respects Sousuke and considers him a friend but is often seen to be jealous of the latter due to his emotional proximity to Shino. Megu Genpachi took care of Megu, the black eyeball that looks like a marimo and was shown to be attached to it enough to name it. He was also interested in it since he first saw it as he is shown to try things with it and see how it reacts. Trivia *The name *Genpachi's surname Inukai 'means "dog" (犬) ('inu) and "to feed" (飼) (kai). *Genpachi's character songs are called OUTLIVE and Kaze Kaminari Kouro (with Kobungo). References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Eight Dog Warriors